tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Hooligans
This article is about the platforming game Hooligans. You may be looking for the gang of the similar name. Hooligans is a puzzle-platforming-action-shooter game developed by Outsider Entertainment and designed by Isaac Tessman. It stars the titular gang of bank robbers, who, while trying to rob the biggest bank in Auda City ally themselves with a mysterious organization known as Vindicate. It is a spin-off/sequel to [[Shirtman!|''Shirtman!]] Gameplay Hooligans consists of five physics-based puzzle 3D platformer "heists", each with 20 puzzles, or rooms, ending with a chase sequence and an "assassination", or boss fight. The game is 3D, but has narrow, linear levels, similar to games like ''Crash Bandicoot. As opposed to the shirt mechanic of Shirtman!, this game has you switching through three (occasionally five) characters, each with their own weapons, stats, and abilities. These characters include: *''[[Edison|'Edison']]: The hacker of the gang, and arguably the leader. He prefers a stealthy style of bank robbery, as opposed to the loud, crash-y style of Boomer. He will not be detected as easily as the others, but also has the lowest health. He dual-wields two silenced semi-automatic pistols, but if low on health, one will be knocked out of his hand and he will have to regain health before gaining it back. He can hack into terminals, disable security cameras, and more. His grenade is an EMP grenade that both stuns enemies, as well as disables walkie talkies and other guard devices. *[[Boomer|'Boomer']]: He is the explosives expert, gunner, and brawn of the gang. He has the highest help, but is the easiest to detect and attracts more gunfire. He carries a Russian assault rifle with a high fire rate and ammo capacity, but is fairly loud and does minimal damage per shot. He can place explosives on vaults, and carries more grenades then the others. His grenades are sticky bombs that can be detonated whenever he pleases, they can also be shot by another player to detonate. *[[Reagan|'Reagan']]: Reagan is the mechanic of the gang. While not having many abilities in combat, he is good to have on the team. He has an average health and stealth. He wields a combat shotgun that has a low fire rate but high damage. His grenades are gas grenades that somewhat obscure vision and slowly deal damage to enemies caught in the cloud. *[[Quail|'Quail']]: The medic of the team, she has slightly more stealth than Edison, but even lower health. She wields an automatic pistol that does roughly the same damage as Boomer's assault rifle. She can heal teammates when they're down. Her grenade is a proximity grenade with more knockback than damage. *[[Hoggard|'Hoggard']]'': Hoggard is the sniper. He is only playable occasionally, but wields a sniper rifle, obviously. Rather than being in the same level segment as the rest of the gang, Hoggard is normally restricted to far-away rooftops or other sniper's posts. It can take out enemies in one shot, but has a low fire rate. Cast Category:Games Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Hooligans